Cadence
by LeighannTF14
Summary: Cadence has been on a lead about some strange vehicles she has seen around Jasper. Now she might get answeres... and partners. But the dangerous adventure may be more of a change than she can take.
1. Research

Fourteen year old Cadence rushed out of her seventh period class. She had left a minute early, but her teacher was very nice and didn't really care. She yanked open her locker and grabbed her already packed backpack. Cadence was out of the school even before the bell rang. Her school was right beside this amazing huge hill that dropped off onto a small cliff overlooking a vast dry valley. Cadence ran up the hill as fast as she could, dropping her backpack as she ran. She already had her camera in her hands. As she got to the top of the hill she dropped onto her stomach and watched the valley through her camera.

Two minutes. Three minutes. Four. Five. Six. Nothing. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of metal. A blue and red truck and a yellow Chevy Camero sped across the dirt. She got her camera ready. Cadence took two pictures then pulled a small notebook from her pocket.

Camero lllll lllll lll

Ambulance lllll l

Semi-truck lllll lllll lllll l

Green truck lllll lllll l

Motorcycle lllll lllll lll

White car w/ green & red ll

White car w/ red and blue lllll lll

Grey Jets lllll lllll lllll lll

Cadence put another mark by the Camero and Semi-truck. She looked through the camera scope one more time.

"Still spying on those poor people?" Cadence jumped. Her best friend Sierra laid down beside her.

"I told you Sierra, they are not people. I'm sure of it."

"Yea. But you still haven't told me who they are then, if they're not people. Dude, you're obsessed. Relax."

Cadence smiled. "Sorry. Hey, it's Friday. You wanna hang out?" Sierra shrugged and the girls walked back to Cadence's house.

That night they were lying on the floor watching The Avengers. It was Cadence's favorite movie, but she wasn't watching it. She had a pile of papers in front of her that she was sifting through and making notes. Sierra began to laugh. Cadence looked up, "We need a plan of attack!" "I have a plan, attack!"

Cadence smiled.

She fell asleep a few minutes later, on top of her work. Cadence never fell asleep early. Sierra leaned over and looked at her friends work. Pictures of cars. Pictures of strange metal things. Notebooks full of random stuff. Sierra had always told her friend she was crazy, but now, she was really beginning to wonder.

The next morning Cadence was the first up. She got dressed before the sun was out and threw all her stuff into her backpack, a different one than what she used for school. Cadence hung her camera around her neck then quietly left the house. It was only three in the morning. It wouldn't be light until eight; that gave her five hours. She would even be back before Sierra got up.

Cadence grabbed her bike and rode off the hill. She parked her bike at the school and walked up to the hill. She had duct taped night vision goggles to her head so they wouldn't fall if she ran. She carefully climbed the hill, then slid down the Cliffside onto the dry cracked ground. There was a lot of that in Jasper. Dry, waterless earth. Cadence sat on the ground leaning against the towering wall of dirt. Her presents was completely unknown by any one. She sat and watched for an hour without moving. Then, way off in the distance, she saw something. Just a quick flash of orange. Then pink. Then blue. Then orange again. Whatever it was, they were really far away.

Cadence jumped up and ran toward the light. She was close enough to just barely see. There were four large dark shapes moving. There were orange, blue, and pink flashes coming from them. Cadence wasn't actually sure what she saw. They seemed metal, from what she could see in the quick flashes of light. They were shooting at each other.

She turned her camera to 'video' and began to film.

"Soundwave! Ground bridge, now!" One of the creatures yelled. It looked like the one shooting pink. A green light appeared and the object ran into it. There was a strange electronic beeping sound and seconds later, another green glow appeared. When this one disappeared, the three other things were gone.

Cadence ran to where they had been. But there was absolutely no sign. As Cadence walked back, she watched the film on her camera screen. Yes. There had defiantly been something there. She wasn't imagining it.

When she got to town it was beginning to get light out. She had sat on the hill for a while, but saw nothing. The streets were almost empty. A boy rode by on a blue motorcycle. Sort of like the one she had been watching. Cadence was pretty sure the boy's name was Jack. He went to her school, but he was older than her so they didn't have any classes together.

She made a quick note in her notebook about Jack.

When Cadence got back to her house, she and Sierra watched TV until Sierra had to leave, at one. Cadence's mom was working until eleven. And her dad was on a really long business trip. Cadence had no siblings, so she was instantly bored. Seeing nothing else to do, she grabbed her backpack and headed out again.

She was sitting at the base of the hill again. Not seeing anything. Sometimes she could go weeks without seeing the strange vehicles. Cadence gave up and put her gear away. She pulled an ironman comic book from her backpack and began to read. Not focusing on her surroundings anymore. When she finished the comic book, she glanced up. Only a couple feet in front of her was the white car with blue and red on it.

She set the comic book on the ground and picked up her backpack. Then very slowly walked to the car. But it didn't drive off. She walked to the passenger side and looked in the window. No driver.

Cadence stepped back a couple feet and the door flew open. Most people would run for the cops or something, but Cadence got in the car. As soon as she was sitting, the door closed and the car sped off.


	2. Answeres

**I know Jetfire and Jetstorm are not in Transformers prime. But they should be. Cadence is my own character, who is basically me. Her name means rhythm (I think). I only choose it because it sounded cool and it was the only vocab word my teacher assigned that I can spell.**

* * *

For about five minutes Cadence sat in the car in silence. She was thinking about how much trouble she would be in for this. The car seemed to be going to the middle of nowhere. They were coming up on a stretch of rocky cliffs. Actually, the car was heading straight for them, fast. Cadence closed her eyes and kept them closed until the car stopped. She slowly opened them and looked out the tinted windows.

She was in a lab or something like that. Huge computer and high-tech tools that she probably shouldn't touch. The car door opened and Cadence climbed out.

She heard a noise behind her. Like feet hitting concrete. She turned around and saw three kids standing together. Jack was one of them. There a girl who was in one of her classes, and a younger boy.

"Uh, sorry to scare you. I'm Miko; this is Jack, and Rafael."

Cadence wasn't expecting this. She thought the only people would be government agents or men in lab coats. "Uh, hi. I'm…"

"Cadence. We know." Jack looked nervously at the other two. "Cadence, you have been, researching something, right? After school, on your own time?"

Cadence's hand went protectively to her backpack. "Yea. Why?"

Miko stepped forward looking almost bored. "Relax. So, what do you think you have seen?" Cadence just shrugged. Miko sighed loudly. "If you saw something huge and almost unbelievable, would you scream?" Jack punched Miko in the arm and whispered something to her.

Cadence was feeling a little more confident now, and offended, they thought she was scared. "No. I would believe anything I saw. The stranger the better. So what are they?" The three kids kept whispering to themselves. Cadence was getting impatient. "Hey. I asked you a question. You have to give me answers. You brought me here!"

The small one, Rafael, spoke up. "Actually, we didn't bring you here. Smokescreen did; under Optimus's orders. We are just here to try and explain this to you without frightening you."

"Okay, then explain!"

Miko smiled. "I like her! Okay, you _were _onto something. And you were getting close. To close. So we had to tell you, before you told everyone and blew our cover. Hardly any humans know. I will explain slowly. Don't freak. First, the car that picked you up." She pointed to the white car.

Miko sighed loudly again. "His name is Smokescreen." Smokescreen transformed to robot mode trying not to laugh at how formal this was. Cadence gasped. Everyone looked at her nervously, afraid she would run screaming.

Cadence's eyes got big. "Cool! He… He's a robot! That is so epic!" Everyone relaxed.

Jack came up and stood beside Cadence. "It gets better." Five more cars rolled up. And two jets. They each transformed to robot mode as Jack said their name. "This is Arcee, my protector/partner. Bumblebee, Raffs protector/partner. Bulkhead, Miko's protector…"

"Hey!" Miko stomped her right foot on the ground.

Jack laughed. "Ratchet, the Medibot. Jetfire and Jetstorm. And Optimus Prime, the Autobot leader."

Optimus leaned over so his head was just above Cadence. "It is nice to finally meet you Cadence. We have been watching you as much as you have been watching us. And, now that you know, we would like to make you a part of this team. Just like Jack, Miko, and Rafael. I can give you some time to think abou…"

"Yes! Yes! Of course! This is so awesome!"

Optimus smiled. "Well, good. I will let Miko explain things in greater detail. But, first, like these three, you will have an Autobot protector. It took a little while to decide who would be best for you. But I have chosen Jetfire and Jetstorm."

The twin Autobots looked as surprised as Cadence.

"Wait… us? But… We are knowing nothing of humans!"

"I have made my decision. It will be good for you."

"But."

Cadence walked up to them. "Hi. So…"

"Optimus! Please. Assign her to Smokescreen!"

Optimus just left the room without a word. "Do you guys not like me?"

"It is not that. We are knowing nothing about humans at all. We are supposed to protect you at all costs. We are just not the ones for the job."

"Yea well I know nothing about you. But I'm okay with being your partner!"

Arcee cut in. "Well, then it sees we have a bit to learn. How about Jack, Miko, and Bulkhead take Cadence and explain to her about Autobots and everything that has happened. And B, Raff, and I will take Jetfire and Jetstorm and explain to them about humans and human 'bot teams."

No one argued. Just followed Arcees orders.

Everyone was quiet and just let Miko do the explaining. She excitedly went on about the Autobot Decepticon battles and practically everything that happened since the Autobots arrived on earth. When Jack took over, Miko was panting.

"The most important thing to explain to you is an Autobot human relationship. Just like me and Arcee, Miko and Bulkhead, or Rafael and Bee. You and the Jet twins are an inseparable bond. We would do anything to protect each other. Arcee is my best friend. But, at first, we didn't get along all that well either. The Autobots pick us up from school and take us here where we can help out around the base or out in the field. Or we just hang out with our partners."

"Only problem, the orange and blue bots are jerks. I really have to do stuff with them?"

Jack sighed. "They really are nice. Optimus must have chosen them for a reason. Just keep an open mind."

Arcee explained the basics of humans. "Believe it or not, Autobots rely on humans. Many times, humans have saved our lives. If it wasn't for Jack, I wouldn't be here. And believe it or not, you guys will like Cadence. Trust me on that, jack is like family to me. Just do what you can to keep her safe. Learn from her. Find out what she likes. And try to like her. And we will help you whenever possible."

"But she is so rude and annoying!"

Bumblebee said something and Raff began to laugh.

The other group came out. Miko and Cadence were talking about their favorite Slash Monkey songs.

Arcee shoved the twins forward. "It's getting late, how about you two take her home?"

"What?" Cadence looked at Arcee, stunned.

The twins looked at her to. "No! Uh, we can pick her up tomorrow. Maybe"

"What, afraid to drive in the desert? Don't want to get your tires dirty?"

"Actually, our vehicle modes are jets. Hence JETfire and JETstorm."

"Oh, jets. Like the Decepticons?"

Jetfire stepped forward and raised his gunned hand. "Do not say that!"

"What? That you two are actually Decepticons? Autobots aren't jets."

"Girl, you are so out of line. We could kill you right now, but we aren't."

"But you want to. Like… a… Decepticon!"

"That is it!" Jetfire lurched forward.

Arcee stepped in and grabbed Jetfire by the back of the neck and picked Cadence up. "You three need to relax! What the scrap is wrong with you?"

Cadence struggled to get down. "They started it!"

Arcee set Cadence down. "Bulkhead, take the kid home. You two, come with me!'

Bulkhead transformed to vehicle mode and Cadence climbed in.

Both of them where quiet for half the ride.

"I'm sorry. I got really mad for no reason. I was just, scared. Can I have another chance? With new partners? I really like it here. You guys are so cool."

Bulkhead laughed. "Cadence, they were probably just as scared as you were. I haven't known them for very long, but they are really nice. Just give them another chance. They just arrived on earth eight days ago. So their both pretty terrified. But there is nothing to be afraid of. For any of you. And Cadence, don't mention the jet Decepticon thing. They are very sensitive about that. Don't call them Decepticons. Okay?"

"Whatever."

They pulled up to Cadences house. "Here you go. How about someone will pick you up at ten o' clock in the morning?"

Cadence jumped out. "Better make that ten thirty. That's when my mom leaves for work. She works eleven to eleven." She shut the door. "Bye Bulkhead."

"Yea. Bye Cadence. And, think about what I said."

She closed the door. Pretending not to hear the last part of what he said.

"That kid is as stubborn as the twins No wonder Optimus chose them for her." He drove of laughing.


	3. Friends almost?

Cadence woke up at six a.m. as usual. But instead of going downstairs. She grabbed her backpack from the other day and dumped its contents on her bed. She found the notebook with the tallies in it. She made dashes after the tallies and wrote the Autobots names. Then made two more entries.

Jetfire ll

Jetstorm ll

She stuffed the papers and pictures back in the backpack and threw it into her closet, then left to take a shower.

She quickly got dressed in the clothing she normally wore. Yesterday she had worn all black and had her hair up in a black beanie which also covered her sea green eyes. Now she had her short spiky reddish brown hair down. She had a few blue highlights. Almost the same color as Jetstorm. Maybe if things went well, she would put some orange in her hair too. She was wearing a thin metal band across her forehead.

She was also wearing a torn up green long sleeve shirt with a red tank top underneath. She had on tight black pants with rips on her left leg and green patch on her right leg.

Cadence ran downstairs and put on her green and blue boots, then went into the kitchen. She heard the shower come on upstairs. Her mom was up. Cadence grabbed four eggs from the fridge and made scrambled eggs. She was not good at cooking, but eggs weren't too hard.

When her mom came down stairs Cadence handed her a plate of eggs.

"So, Cay. What are you going to do today?"

Her mom was always asking that.

"Uh, actually, I met a couple new friends from school. I was going to hang out with them."

Her mom put the plate in the sink and ran out of the house.

"Bye, mom." Said Cadence. Not that her mom heard.

There was a honking outside. Bulkhead.

The car door was already open. Cadence ran out of the house and jumped in. But it wasn't Bulkhead. It was bumblebee and raff.

"Hey Cadence. Jetstorm was supposed to pick you up. But we volunteered instead."

Cadence tried to smile. "Okay. Raff… Do they really hate me?"

Raff looked back from the front seat. "No. They don't hate you. You just haven't… I don't know. But they don't hate you."

Bumblebee said something, but Cadence couldn't begin to understand what.

"Bee says that they won't admit it, but they seemed almost excited to see you today."

When they were ground bridged in Raff jumped out first. The twins were standing off to the side. They hadn't noticed Bumblebee come in. Cadence slowly hopped out and quietly walked over.

"Yea, but she is so small." "…Not even trained." "…Useless…" "…A much better partner."

Cadence spoke up. "So that's what you think? And here I was about to give you guys another chance!"

They both jumped at the sound of her voice. "No. Cadence, that's not what… you must not have heard the entire conversation! Honest! We… we…"

"I guess I was right about you after all."

Just then Optimus walked in. "Oh, Cadence, Raff. You are here. I want you two, and Bumblebee, and Jetfire and Jetstorm, to check something. Ratchet has located an energon source."

Bumblebee said something and hit himself in the head. Raff sighed and walked over to the just opened ground bridge. Bumblebee trailing behind. "Come on you guys."

Bumblebee went to vehicle mode and the twins and Cadence began to argue. All yelling at the same time.

Raff got out of the car and stood between them. "Quiet! Quiet! SHUT UP!" Everyone looked at him. "Cadence, you go with Bee. I'll go with them. Now, uh, roll out!" Everyone grudgingly followed his orders.

But when they got there, everyone went with their protectors.

"Cadence… We…"

"No!"

"But…"

"No. Okay? I don't want to talk to you. So just stop alright!"

"Stubborn brat." Cadence stomped off after Rafael. Leaving the twins alone.

"Bumblebee. Please ask Ratchet to bridge me back." Bumblebee sighed but did so.

When the team got back, Cadence was gone. So were Bulkhead and Miko.

Jetfire went back to his room. Jetstorm went to talk to Optimus. "Hey, where is Cadence?"

Optimus glared at him. "I don't know. She came back alone, crying. Miko and Bulkhead left with her about half an hour ago." He turned back to his work. Jetstorm left the base.

"So, why did you leave?" Miko was in the driver seat, cadence in the passenger seat. Bulkhead was just driving around randomly.

"It's a long story. That I'd rather not tell. You know, I'm okay now. Could we go back to the base?"

Miko tried to talk, but bulkhead interrupted her. "Sure, Cadence. If you're sure you're alright." They drove back in silence.

When they got back, bumblebee and Rafael were playing video games. Jack and Arcee were helping Ratchet. The jet twins were talking to Optimus. Miko and Bulkhead ran off to play some ball game with Smokescreen. Cadence walked over to Jetfire and Jetstorm. "Hi!"

They both waved, but said nothing. Optimus smiled at her. "Good. Would you three mind doing something for me? We located another Iacon relic. I want you to retrieve it."

The twins looked at Cadence. "Uh…"

"No prob. C'mon."

Optimus smiled. "Perhaps she is more excepting than you think."

They both ran after her. They went to vehicle mode and Jetstorm opened his door. Cadence stepped back. "Uh. I'll walk."

"Whatever." The ground bridge opened and they left.

They all ended up walking. The twins couldn't watch her well enough from the sky. "So, Cadence. Um, what do you like to do in your free time?"

Cadence really wasn't expecting that. "I like to play the drums. Or video games. Or drawing."

Neither of them knew what any of that meant. But at least she was talking. "So, what is your favorite thing in school?"

She smiled. "The minute after the final bell rings and I can leave that prison. So, why are you two jets?"

"That is none of your business!"

"Hey, I was just asking. You don't have to get all grouchy. Jeeze."

They found the relic when it was beginning to get dark.

They were space bridged back. They were not talking to each other. They had been fighting the while time. Smokescreen took the four kids home. As they drove out of the base, Cadence looked through the back window and saw the twins' sad faces as they watched her leave, still angry at them. And Arcee yelling at them for not trying hard enough. She knew how they felt. That was exactly what happened when she didn't get straight A's at school.

It was just Jack and Cadence in the car. Miko and Rafael had already been dropped off. They pulled up to Jacks house. He hopped out. "Bye Smoke', see you after school. Remember, you promised you would help me and Arcee with my science project. And, bye Cadence."

Smokescreen was laughing as they pulled away. "I don't think I feel good tomorrow. I so don't want to do a science project."

They pulled up to Cadence's house. She climbed out slow. "Hey, see you later kid. And Cadence, they do like you. They are just afraid to act like it. Give 'em time."

She went in the house, not letting Smokescreen see the half smile.

* * *

**This isn't my best capter... The next one will be better.**


	4. Taken

**This one is pretty short. I wanted to end it a sort of suspenceful point.**

* * *

Seventh period. Math. Worst class of the day, but there were only five minutes left. Cadence already had her binder ready. She had been hanging out with the Autobots for a week now. But, she was always fighting with Jetfire and Jetstorm, so she always car-pooled with Raff. He never seemed to mind.

She ran out the door, again, one minute early. Cadence was standing outside. The bell had just rung, but no one else was outside. Her cell phone rang. There wasn't even a number. She clicked it on and gently brought it to her ear. "Hello?"

A familiar voice quietly whispered "Go to the back of the school." The other line went dead, but Cadence still held the phone to her ear as she ran to the back of the school.

Sierra saw her friend running and followed her. Quite a ways behind.

Cadence walked up to two jets sitting behind the school. An orange one and a blue one. She stood beside the blue one.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind us picking you up. Bee is busy." Cadence saw Raff sitting in the orange jet. "If you want, I can meet you on the other side of that hill you like and we can walk. I know you don't like flying."

Cadence smiled but opened the door. "No. Flying is fine. Let's go." Raff smiled, slightly relieved.

Sierra got there just in time to see two small jets take off from the school. Could Cadence be in one of them? She laughed to herself. No way. Cadence had always been a little afraid of flying. Plus they were best friends. Cay would tell her if she was getting picked up in a jet. Right?

When they got to the base Cadence ran off with Miko. Cadence was playing the drums, Miko the guitar. They were singing one of their favorite songs. Tell your world, by Hatsune Miku"

"Kimi ni tsutaetai koto ga  
Kimi ni todoketai koto ga  
Takusan no ten wa sen ni natte  
Tooku kanata he to hibiku

Kimi ni tsutaetai kotoba  
Kimi ni todoketai oto ga  
Ikutsumono sen wa en ni natte  
Subete tsunageteiku  
Doko ni datte ah..."

The Jet twins smiled. They had no idea what the words meant. They were in Japanese. But apparently the two girls did.

**Sierra P.O.V.**

The next day was Friday. Sierra was really mad at her friend now. She had been blowing her off all week. Now Sierra had invited Cadence to sleep over. But Cadence said she was actually staying with a different friend that night.

In fifth period, Cadence was starring off into space and didn't even notice the bell that let them go to lunch.

After lunch, in sixth period Sierra asked her teacher if she could use the restroom. As soon as she got out of the room, she ran to the locker she shared with Cadence and dug through her backpack. There were a couple new contacts in her phone. JF Comm., JS Comm, Miko, Jack, Raff, R.C. Comm., BB Comm., R Comm., OP Comm., R. Comm., and SS Comm.

Cadence abbreviated almost everything. Which got sort of annoying. There was also a drawing notebook. Sierra grabbed the notebook and went back to class. When she was sitting down she opened the book. They were weird drawing of robots and cars. Cadence had always been strange, but this was not normal for her.

When the bell rang Cadence ran out and went behind the school. Her protectors were waiting. "Hey guys!" She climbed in.

The twins still didn't know what school was. But Arcee had told them to ask her how her day went. So they did.

Cadence laughed. Well, me and a couple other people were celebrating Shanks. So I put a bunch in my hair. She had hundreds of the shiny metal pieces holding her hair together." _(Long story with Shanks. But they are more commonly referred to as brads. They are those small brass things that you put through hole-punched paper to keep it organized.)_

Jetfire laughed. Although he had no clue what she was talking about.

"And, on a test. The answer was either 'A, B, C, or D' and I knew it was 'B', but for some reason I wrote 'E'." _(That's actually happened to me.) _

They landed at the base just as the alarms went off. Optimus ran out and joined ratchet at a computer.

"Decepticons. Nothing to urgent. How about the twins and Bulkhead take this. You can even bring the kids."

Cadence and Miko high-fived. They were actually allowed to watch the Autobots kick the Decepticons skid plates.

In minutes, they were off. It was Starscream and Knockout. Miko and Cadence stood back a ways watching. Miko had her phone out. But it was mostly just Bulkhead fighting.

When the Autobots won. Miko ran over and snapped a pic of Bulkhead. Cadence walked over slowly. "Why weren't you guys really getting in there?"

"We aren't exactly trained for that."

"But…"

"And, Cadence. We were thinking. How about you don't go out with us like this anymore. I just know how well we could keep you safe."

"Wait! No! You can't stop me from going out here with you! That's so not fair!"

'I'm sorry, Cadence. We made our choice."

"Yea? Well, I don't think it's safe for me flying either. I ride with Bulkhead and Miko."

"But."

"No. You guys have never trusted me. Since I got here. You never trusted me!"

"Well, when you yell for no reason!'

"I'm not yelling! I just talk really loud."

She turned to ride with Bulkhead. "No, Cay. With them." She angrily stomped off. They were all really mad now. It was another ride with no talking.

Cadence was riding with Jetstorm, when he was blasted from behind. As he fell, he went to robot mode and held Cadence so didn't take the full impact. Still she was knocked unconscious.

Starscream landed behind them and Jetfire in front of them. Bulkhead stayed back because of Miko.

Knockout rolled up and began fighting the twins. Cadence was still lying on the ground. She began to come to when Starscream picked her up.

"Well Autobots. You kept me from getting what I wanted. So I will just take your little pet instead. Come on knockout."

They left. Just like that. With Cadence.

Jetstorm watched them leave through the space bridge. "That did not just happen… Did it?"

His brother only nodded. They took off to the base leaving Bulkhead behind. They just lost the kid they were supposed to protect.


	5. Rescue

**Okay, final chapter. It's a little rushed at the end. I didn't have tons of time to type it.**

* * *

They crash landed at the base. To frantic to get help. "Optimus! Cadences… help… She… She was taken by the Decepticons!"

It took a few tries for everyone to understand what happened. Ratchet ran to his computer. "She had her cell phone on her right? We can track that. It's a very weak signal. But it's better than nothing."

I faint green light appeared on the screen. "There. Yep, she's on the Nemesis."

Jetfire and Jetstorm were already in front of the ground bridge. "Let's go then! We know where she is, what are you waiting for?"

"Better odds."

"Actually, any odds in our favor."

That reminded Jetfire of a movie that Cadence made him watch once. "And may the odds, be ever, in your favor!"

The Decepticons didn't actually know what to do with the half conscious kid. Starscream just threw her into a closet. "Someone will check on you soon."

The last thing she saw before the door shut and she was plunged into darkness was Knockouts worried face.

Cadence tried to stand up. But her head hurt so badly. She felt hot blood run into her eyes. She blinked quickly and jumped to her feet. Only to pass out again from the pain.

When she woke up there was an empty energon cube of water and a pile of dry cereal. She pushed the cereal aside, but gulped down the water.

It was so dark. She could still feel the sticky blood on her head. But it wasn't actually bleeding anymore. Cadence leaned against the door and listened out. She couldn't hear anything. But footsteps were getting closer. "I don't care what Starscream says. I'm going to check on the human again."

She lay down and pretended to sleep. Knockout grabbed the energon cube and left. She went back to the door. There was blasting outside. Then laughing.

The door flew open again. This time it was Starscream. He picked her up and walked out. "Um, hello? I'm not a toy, you know!" He laughed and began tossing her in the air. She felt the hot blood on her face again. Great, she was losing even more blood!

Starscream brought her in to Megatron, who kept studying her. Lifting her arms, holding her upside down. She felt so tiny. "Are you sure, Starscream? I have never seen this human before."

"Yes, master. She is defiantly one of theirs."

'Well, just keep it there for a while. If they don't come for it, just crush her." Starscream nodded. "And Starscream, clean it. It's leaking red stuff."

Starscream walked out of the room still holding Cadence. She was starting to lose consciousness when he set her back in the dark room with a bucket of water. She gently used the water to clean the blood from her head. Then she lay down again.

There was more blasting and laughing outside.

Cadence curled up in the darkness and let the hot tears roll down her face. So this was it. She would die, alone, at the hands of the Decepticons.

"I am so sorry, Jetfire, Jetstorm. I know you can't hear me… but… before I die… I have to say… I am so sorry for how I treated you. For never acting like I wanted to be around you. But, you guys are like family. This has been the best week ever. I'm so very sorry." Cadence closed her eyes and tried to sleep again.

There was still blasting out. And laughing. Or maybe it was screaming. She sat up and looked at the door. There was a shift of light. The door must been opened, but the hall was just as dark. She was still looking at total darkness. Something sparked a ways away and Cadence just barely made out two shapes. Then two pairs of optics. Blue and yellow.

Cadence scooted back further. "Who… who are you! Please, just leave me alone."

Suddenly a small flame appeared illuminating their faces, just barely. The one making the flame smiled. "Don't tell me you're _afraid_ of us now. We can leave if you want us to. Bye Cadence."

She jumped up and ran to them, still not believing they were actually there. She ran out of the room with the twins close behind. There were four other bots standing out in the hall. Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Smokescreen.

Cadence could feel blood pouring down her head again. She was still dizzy as the group ran outside the Nemesis. Jetfire and Jetstorm transformed to vehicle mode. Cadence was about to ask hoe the other four planned on getting down, as she ran over to jetfire. But before she got there. She passed out again. She barely heard voices. "Cadence!" "What happed?" "Ratchet, get Jacks mom to the base now!"

When she woke up, she was laying in the Autobot base. Jacks mom was sitting beside her, and she saw Jetfire and Jetstorm off to the side. She tried to sit up, but the pain in her head was too much. "Whoa, sweetie. Just relax. You lost a lot of blood. You are going to need to lie down for a while. But you're going to be okay." She glanced over at the orange and blue bots. "I have to get back to work. Tell me if she gets worse." Jacks mother ran off to her car, and allowed Ratchet to bridge her out.

The twins walked over to her. "How you feeling kiddo?"

"A little dizzy. So… you guys were worried about me?"

"Of course." Jetfire smiled. "Optimus would kill us if we lost our pet."

Cadence laughed, but stopped quickly and grabbed her head.

Jetstorm knelt by her bed. "You know, we would completely understand if you wanted to quit the team and leave."

She very slowly sat up. "Leave? Are you out of your mind? Do you guys really think I would just leave as soon as this is getting fun?"

"So, you will be staying?"

"Of course."


End file.
